Never Give Up, Never Give In
by vonniebeth
Summary: A HenNat break up story. Natalie finds a new guy that is supposedly perfect, but Henry knows otherwise. Please read and review, flames will NOT be tolerated.


**another product of me being bored. I don't know what led me to write this. Now, the rating may be rated T, but I'm thinking it's more of a T plus, only because there are some mentions of rape and suicide (because I didn't actually get into full details, it's not rated M). Told from the POVs of Henry and Natalie (I told you I was bored…). Please review**

*Henry*

This is the story of a break up. Let's get something straight: I did NOT break up with Natalie, okay? I would never try to break her heart. She broke up with me. I don't even know why she did. She wouldn't even say. She just said that she wanted to break-up, then she left me. It kills me that the next day, she was in the arms of that stupid jock dude named Carpenter. WHO THE HELL NAMES THEIR CHILD CARPENTER? That's almost like naming their child Increase or Cotton, but let's not get into that. Anywho, I DO NOT like Carpenter. I hated him since we were in 2nd grade. We actually used to be best friends. He had the blonde hair and blue eyes, and here I am with brown hair and brown eyes. He was the smart one, got As on every test, and I was lucky to even get a D-. One day, he decided that I was too lame for him, so he called me a dummy in front of everyone. In high school, if you're calling someone a dummy, you're really just being mean to yourself. In 2nd grade, it's offensive. Everyone latched on to that, except for my few friends. I'm off-topic. Anywho, Carpenter is totally wrong for Natalie. Natalie deserves SO MUCH BETTER than that lowly bitch.

*Natalie*

Don't you dare listen to a word Henry says. He's just jealous that I'm going out with a jock. He broke up with me. I would never break up with him. He was the one that made life seem less fucked-up. He said that he didn't wanna be seen with a girl like me anymore. It was totally unlike him. So I was sitting in my Algebra II class, and I couldn't even focus on the cubic root equations. I was just too shaken up. Then Carpenter Green, who sits behind me, took me into the hallway and asked why I was crying. It was weird at first talking to him, but I felt like he understood what I was going through. I told him everything and he hugged me, saying he was sorry that Henry did such thing. He took me back into the classroom and then walked with me to lunch, where I sat with my few friends. Then he said that he wanted to see me later. Since that day, we've been inseparable, except for at lunch.

*Henry*

Since we've broken up, nights have been more… peaceful. Every night, I've been summoned by Natalie to pick her up at some random club that she got too drunk in. I don't even know why she does that to herself. For suicide? Too find out if anyone cared (e.g. ME)? I really don't know. So now that she's stopped calling, I'm beginning to wonder… is Carpenter going after her (if yes, haha for him!)? Is she dead? Has she stopped going out to get drunk? Has she been raped? IS SHE DEAD? I may not be her boyfriend anymore (she broke up with me) but that doesn't mean that I don't care for her anymore.

*Natalie*

Nights have been more chaotic since the break up. I still go out every night and get drunk, but… I just can't say why I do anymore. Maybe it was cuz I wanted to kill myself to get rid of the pain of having a fucked-up family. Maybe it was cuz I was trying to vie for Henry's attention. I actually have tried calling Carpenter to come get me, but he said that he couldn't cuz of curfew. At least his parents care enough to give him a curfew and stick to it, but, even though Henry had a curfew, he always risked it for me. So I've had to get a taxi to come get me the past nights. I've had a couple of close calls when it came to raping and all that, but it's just not right. I wanna call Henry, but I don't know what he'll say. He probably wouldn't care. He broke up with me.

*Henry*

2 months after our break up, she was gone. Natalie was missing a day of school (she's in my Spanish class, that's how I know). It was never like her to miss school before and I don't know why she would start now. If she got sick, she'd fill up on medicine and antioxidants just to be well enough to go to school. If someone died, she'd still be at school. Even when her mother moved out of the house, she still came to school (I would've too. Her mother avoided her). Carpenter was at school, so I went to ask him. Wanna know what he did? Seriously, this is so juvenile. He threw me into the garbage can. He laughed, but I wanted nothing of it. I demanded that he told me where Natalie was, and he said in this girly tone, "Natalie, Natalie, my dear ex, Natalie." Then he said that he broke up with her cuz she wasn't good enough. I was ready to shoot him. If anything, Natalie was TOO good for him.

*Natalie*

Yeah, so I missed school. Who cares? I had a reason to stay home, and it's not just cuz Carpenter broke up with me and I didn't want Henry laughing in my face. I stayed home cuz, the night before, it actually happened: I was raped. I know the guy too. You wanna know who? Well, I'll tell you: his name is Carpenter James Green. I had told him about Henry risking his curfew to save me and that he should try it. So he came about half past one and took me into his arms, saying that I shouldn't do that anymore. I agreed and he took me into his car and lectured me on rape. It was really boring. Then when we got to my house, I invited him in for a minute, but a minute turned into an hour and he said that he was gonna be murdered unless he could spend the night. I said he could and he smiled. So, after he hung up with his mom, he stared at me funny. When I asked what, he said he wanted to have sex. I right away said no, mainly cuz I already lost my virginity to Henry, but he demanded yes. I yelled for help, but it was no use. By the time help (meaning my dad) came, it was already over. Carpenter got up to leave, but he said, "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill Henry. We're over." He left and my dad asked who he was. I couldn't even tell him, so he let me stay home today. Now, more than ever, I want Henry back… and I kinda wanna see my mom.

*Henry*

After school, my phone was vibrating. I looked at the caller ID: Natalie. I didn't wanna answer, but I was concerned. As soon as I hit the answer button, Natalie broke into an apology and that we should get back together and that it was wrong to break up with me (I told you she did) and that being with Carpenter was a stupid idea and that she was stupid, then she started crying. I was amazed. I right away forgave her and told her that she wasn't the stupid one, CARPENTER was. Then she asked if I could go over to her house for a minute, and I said yes, but for only a minute, cuz A: I'm not her boyfriend anymore and B: I had to go to work (I landed a job at Save A Lot. It's NOT fun at all). But little did I know what would happen…

*Natalie*

Okay, truth be told: yes, I broke up with Henry, but only because I wanted to commit suicide and didn't want him to care about me. I guess that would have been impossible, considering that he has cared about me all along. When he came over, as soon as he saw me, he hugged me and asked if everything was alright with me. When I said no and he asked why, I didn't mean to say it, but I told him EVERYTHING, and I do mean everything. He gave me a sad look and said that he was sorry that Carpenter treated me like that. He said I deserved so much better than a guy like Henry. I got a little excited, cuz I thought he was gonna ask to get back together (cuz I really wanted to), but, instead, he said that he would see me at school. I called after him, but he said he was late for his job. What job?

*Henry*

A week later, Natalie was back at school. Instead of sitting next to her friend Wheeling (yet another weird name to give a child), she sat down next to me. When she saw that I wasn't looking at her (I really wasn't. I didn't finish my Spanish homework cuz of my job), she said "quiero ser tu novia". Translated, that means "I wanna be your girlfriend". I looked up at her and smiled. I knew that bygones were gonna be bygones between us. After all, me and Natalie have broken up quite a few times, but, somehow, fate always brings us back together.

*Natalie*

Uh, Henry? It didn't go like that! I was sitting with Wheeling (and it's NOT a stupid name. I'd name my kid Wheeling).

*Henry*

You would.

*Natalie*

I'm ignoring that. Anywho, you came up to us and asked me if I wanted to get back together. I screamed excitedly and shouted YES! That's how that happened.

*Henry*

DID NOT!

*Natalie*

Okay, I'm lying again. Henry was right. Anywho, so, whatever happened to Carpenter Green? Well, let's just say, for 20 years, he'll be considered a sexual predator and will be in jail for 6 months. I'm actually happy about that (not as happy as Henry though). There is such thing as happily ever after. The end.


End file.
